Graham Grisby
Graham Terrence Grisby is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the second son and fifth child of Francesca Alexander and Charlie Grisby, and will have a younger twin brother, Jackson Grisby. He will possess the abilities of Thought Projection, Ink Manipulation and Peter Pan Mimicry. Appearance Graham will have dark brown eyes throughout his life. None of his siblings will have this eye colour, and it is unclear from where he will have inherited it, since his parents and grandparents all have blue eyes. His hair will be dark brown too, and his skin tone will be pale. Abilities Graham's first ability will be Thought Projection. It will enable him to communicate telepathically and show others his thoughts and memories. The ability will not always require touch, but contact will make its easier. Later on in life, Graham will learn that he can also project the thoughts of others, but this will prove more difficult than projecting his own, and the other individual could potentially resist. The ability won't have any visible effect at all, and it will be impossible for any telepaths or mind readers to overhear a conversation held using this ability. His second ability will be Ink Manipulation. It will enable him to create and manipulate ink. He could add ink onto a surface, manipulate existing ink, or remove it from the page. He could store ink within his own body, exert it out and use it to poison others. This will mean that he will be capable of altering information in photographs and in writing, and could absorb the information to store within himself, as well as changing or removing it at the source. He could also manipulate ink in order to write on people and give them tattoos, manipulate and alter these tattoos, and even animate them. For example, if he gave a person a tattoo of a hand, he could make this ink hand move to choke the person. His final ability will be Peter Pan Mimicry. Graham will not manifest this ability until he is an adult, but once he has, he could choose at will to return to the size and appearance of a child. He will then also have the mentality of a child, though he will keep some simpler form of his adult memories. He will also be able to return to his natural age. He will be able to choose which age child he reverts to, but couldn't alter his age as a child without returning to adulthood and reverting again. Unlike age shifting, he won't be able to change adult age. Family & Relationships *Father - Charlie Grisby *Mother - Francesca Alexander *Older sisters - Selene, Natala and Olivia Grisby *Older brother - Mark Grisby *Younger brother - Jackson Grisby *Younger sister - Susanna Grisby History & Future Etymology Graham is a Scottish name which means "gravelly homestead". His middle name of Terrence is a Gaelic name meaning "tender" and also a Latin name of uncertain meaning. Grisby is an English surname whose meaning is uncertain, but it may be derived from a place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters